1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a de-noise circuit, a de-noise method and a chip. Particularly, the invention relates to a de-noise circuit and a de-noise method for differential signals and a chip for receiving differential signals.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional differential amplifier 110 in a chip 100. A differential signal 140 is respectively transmitted to input terminals 121 and 122 of the chip 100 through transmission lines 131 and 132. The chip 100 receives the differential signal 140 through the input terminals 121 and 122. The differential amplifier 110 recognizes the differential signal 140, i.e. converts a potential difference of +/− terminals into a logic signal of 1 or 0 for outputting to a next stage.
The differential signal 140 may contain a variety of noises, for example, a common mode noise, a high frequency noise, an IR drop, an inter-symbol interference (ISI), a signal switching noise (SSN), or a noise caused by a circuit layout of a circuit board. According to the current technique, prevention of the noise within the chip is not considered, and the noises of various sources may occur without warning, which may interfere the recognition of the differential signal 140. When the signal recognition of the differential amplifier 110 is interfered, the output logic signal will probably have an error, which may lead to abnormities such as loss or error in data transmission of the chip 100, and the whole system may even fail.